Caren Willmorne
Caren Willmorne is a young Human Mage and Companion of Ichigo during his time in the Redridge Mountain fighting against the Blackrock Clan. She is the daughter of the illustrious Noble Willmorne Family. Appearance Caren is a young human woman, with pale skin and a very lithe figure. She had short hair that curls up along the hems in a flirty manner. She had ocean blue eyes and wears elegant robes of red and purple with intricate gold lining that move over her robes. She wear gloves that cover her thumb, middle and ring fingers but not her index and pinky. Personality Caren is serious and often temperamental, often getting into arguments with others simply because of the way they act or behave around her, more often than not with Ichigo. Often she argues with him over how he acts such as running off to fight and how he fights in general. Even getting angry with him when he does something to embarrass her in front of others. Apart from that she seems to be someone that likes intellectual conversation, specifically with those who work in certain magical arts that she can relate too. She also seems to have a good accord with Adelina, who she regularly speaks with and often have long discussions on many subjects. Caren also appears to have issues with her family, often feeling annoyed at their mention and often saying they are not worth her time to speak upon. Apart from that she often gets defensive whenever someone mentions her stamina and her being out of shape. Getting visibly angry with Ichigo when he mentions that she should jog to built up some endurance. She seems to hold certain races and species in low regard, Orcs and Gnolls in particular, calling them mongrels and animals that deserved to be destroyed. History Caren was born into the Willmorne Noble family. She joined the mage guild within Stormwind and became a prodigy in pyromancing after only one year. Plot Redridge Arc Abilities Natural Abilities Average Strength: Caren has not displayed any form of enhanced or unnatural strength, being comparable to a normal human her age. Average Endurance: Despite getting winded time to time Caren has shown to be able to keep up with those of greater physical conditioning such as Ichigo and the Sentinels. Able to run with them even when she is tired and exhausted. Heightened Reflexes: Despite not having much formal training in combat Caren is quick to react, often summoning magical defenses or using her magic to escape from a location quickly. She proves this by being able to duel against a senior magi alone and was able to hold against him for a time. Even using her magic to maintain a distance from her enemies. Keen Intellect: Adelina has shown to be quite intelligent and knowledgeable, on the Arcane arts and politics of Stormwind. Caren despite her young age is already considered a prodigy by her Master and a skilled Fire Mage with dabbling in Frost and the Arcane branches in various Schools of Magic. Galen even considered her a good choice for the new head of the Reliquary in Theramore. But Caren showed a great deal of knowledge in sword fighting as she was able to pick up on most of Ichigo's forms and his methods of fighting easily enough. She seems to also have some knowledge on the Dark Arts and Ancient magics of the Highborne, as shown with her speaking with Codexia on both accounts. Average Durability: Adelina has not shown any signs of having any form of superior durability. Arcanist Caren is a highly proficient user of the Arcane arts, being able to use spells in a variety of magical schools. As a Mage she wielded the powers of Fire and Frost with manipulation from raw Arcane forces and have them broken down into seven specific schools of study. Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Transmutation, Evocation, and Illusion. Fire Magic: This is Caren's best Branch of magic, she is able to manipulate flames in a good deal of ways use them both defensively and offensively. * Fire Balls: Caren can summon up Fireballs at will and send them hurtling at enemies, setting entire rooms alight with a single orb of flame. * Flame Nova: She can summon up a wave of fire anywhere she wishes nearby, and control its path and extinguish it with a wave of her hand. Frost Magic: Caren has some skills in this Branch using it occasionally and shown to be well versed in it. * Frost Armor: Caren is able to form a sheet of frost over her body to keep her body temperature low, she used this to fight off the intense heat within the Burning Steppes which can give people heatstroke from prolonged stays. * Ice Lance: Caren is able to summon up an spear of Ice and too it towards her attacker, it is powerful enough and sharp enough to impale someone. * Frozen Earth: Caren summons a ball of frost and throws it to the ground, this creates a large sheet of frost over the ground that grows outwards and anyone caught in it will have frost grow up their legs. This ice is strong as it was able to stop a horde of demons from pursuing Caren and her party while fleeing in Dire Maul. Arcane Magic: This Branch focuses on the raw and purest form of magic, manipulating Arcane energies to alter the world around a person and Caren has shown to be well versed in this field. * Illusion Barriers: Caren is able to create large barriers with runic markings imbued with arcane energies to hide, be it herself or large groups. * Blink: This is a spell that allows for instantaneous teleportation from one point to another by Caren, and has displayed a great deal of proficiency in the art. Able to use it quickly when fighting and over large distances, using it to evade fireballs from another mage and even move from rooftop to rooftop or even from a roof to ground level. * Arcane Missiles: Summoning up a ball of raw arcane energy she can use this energy to throw her enemies away with pure force. * Divination: Caren is able to use her magical arts to pierce through Illusions, she was able to use it to locate Morganth, a powerful and skilled warlock, who was hiding behind an illusion and also find her master who was hidden behind a secret wall in the same tower. * Mana Shield: Using this Caren can summon up shield to protect her from attacks, she used it to counter arrows and even spells from another magic user of great power, Morganth. Trivia *Caren is the Original Character of Zaralann, the Beta-reader of Transcendence. *Originally Caren was to be found in Thousand Needles, locked up in a Cage next to the giant Panther as was meant to be fed to it and Ichigo was meant to save her. She was also meant to be the Tsundere for the group and would have a crush on Ichigo. Category:Main Characters Category:Alliance Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Human